AskThe Mortal Instruments Characters!
by EmoKiss
Summary: Mortal Instruments Talk Show!
1. INFO!

HELLO EVERYBODY!

My name is Monica and I will be doing an ask the mortal instruments characters fanfiction!

I am obsessed with these as well as truth or dare, spin the bottle, and fics set in high school.

So please, ask your questions and I will review as soon as I can!

Here are the order of the characters:

Clary

Simon

Alec

Jace

Isabelle

Magnus

Raphael

Luke

Jocelyn

Valentine

Maia

Jordan/Kyle

And ummmm, that's it….

I will also be posting a vid of me singing on youtube, by picking two songs on random from my ipod…I meant shuffle. Soooooo…here they are: Unapologize-Carrie Underwood OR Friend Like Me-Robin Williams(From the Aladdin soundtrack) All of you will have to vote for one. If you don't know them, look them up,PLEASE! I need at least 5 votes to do one song, if I get the same number for both, I'll do both.

Review, to ask the characters your questions! PLEASE!

EmoKiss


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG I AM SO FRICKIN BEHIND! **

**So here's the new chapter…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Mortal Instruments**

Hi this is Monica, and I'm your hostess! Now for what you've all been waiting for…The Mortal Instruments Characters! (Audience cheers) We're gonna be doing Jace first!

Why am I here?

Because I kidnaped you.

Because…?

Why are you such a jackass?

What-

QUESTION 1 Submitted by: K (Great name by the way. )

Jace

If you say you love clary so much why do you keep on doinng stupid things( ie the last part of fallen angles with subastion)

I don't do stupid things.

You do. Why?

I love her.

You are a jackass.

I believe you already told me that.

SHUT UP! QURSTION 2 Submitted by: Malec4ever (So many amazing names!)

Jace- Would you rather kiss Simon, Alec, or Magnus? ;) You have to choose one!

O_o WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?

You desire to try both ways, to have the best of both worlds (Like Hannah! The lesbian!) OR you can't keep you unbridled love for one of them kept inside your corrupted, jackassy head. (I think Jace is a jackass….)

…Simon.

Why?

Alec and Magnus are dating. Alec is my partrabi. Magnus id too Sparkly.

….Okay….

QUESTION 3 Submitted by: teamEdward18770 (I'm sorry, I hate twilight.)

Jace- have you ever loved someone like clary before her

No. Clary is the one and only. There was nobody I ever loved before her.

Sweet but boring. Onto Clary!

(Shoves Jace out of the chair, and gets Clary)

Why am I here?

EVERYONE ASKS THAT! DO NOT ASK THAT!

Okay…

QUESTION 1 Submitted by: Malec4ever

Clary- Have you ever had the desire to watch MALEC kiss?

…

Clary, why are you so quiet? You have, haven't you?

Yes.

Everyone has! Don't be embarrassed! Tell the WORLD!

(Stares at me)

QUESTION 2: Submitted by: Clary-are you happy your mom and luke are dating

Yes, I am. I think they are perfect together, and it's nice that they are dating. But it's also a little creepy, someone that old is still dating.

So true, so true. Okay, get Isabelle!

(Clary gets up, and Isabelle comes in)

(Crowd cheers as she gives me a death glare.)

You broke my nail, and messed up my hair.

You fight demons.

Your point?

Never mind.

QUESTION 1: Submitted by: Reni Readiris

Isabelle

How long have you had your whip?

Since I was Eight.

Eight year olds get whips?

I'm a Shadowhunter.

That's right.

QUESTION 2: Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Isabelle- you are so awsome my sister`s name is Isabelle and we call her Izzy to! but have you and Simon gone "far" if yes did you like it

Yes I have and yes I did.

You say that so easily….

Your point?

That's your personal life, you don't go telling people that!

(Isabelle leaves and Simon comes in)

Hi…?

Great! Not a "who are you"

Thanks….?

Question 1: Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Simon- same as Izzy if it was a yes did you like it and if no do you hope you and Izzy will go "far

Yes and yes.

Same as Isabelle…..

(Simon leaves and Maia comes in)

You're awfully quiet.

I'm waiting for the question.

Okay

Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Maia- are you still mad at Jordan

Yes.

Why?

He ran off without saying anything!

Okay…..

(Maia leaves, Jordan comes)

Okay, right to the questions!

Kay…. Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Jordan- do you still love Maia

Yes.

You may leave.

(Jordan leaves and Jocelyn comes.)

You kinda scare me.

Okay….

Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Jocelyn- did you live luke even when you marred Valentine

Yes.

Why?

Valentine was crazy!

His ghost is here.

(Goes pale and runs out. Luke comes in.)

Let's get straight to the questions.

Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Luke- do you like being a warewolf?

Yes, It's how I got to be with Jocelyn now.

Right.

(He leaves and Valentine comes i)

One question and I kill you.

I'm already dead.

Dead for ghosts. Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Valentine- did you ever love Clary

No.

(I kill him Malec enters)

YAY MALEC!

Alec: YOU!

Me?

You kidnapped me!

Actually all of you….One question. Submitted by: teamEdward18770

Alec/Magnus did you know you have a couple name Malec.

Alec: Yes, now we did.

Magnus, you're really quiet.

Magnus: Yes, now darling, let's leave.

OKAY…..

**Please review! And send in disturbing Malec questions! Please!**

**EmoKiss**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for being so late for reviewing and such. I'm soooooo sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, and I never will.**

Hi, I'm your lovely hostess tonight, Monica! We'll still be interviewing the mortal instruments characters, so give it up for Jace!

(Crown claps and cheers.)

Why am I still here?

Sorry Jace, the reviewers still want you to confess your deepest darkest secrets and thoughts.

I hate you.

I hate you too, you blond jackass.

(Jace glares at me)

Okay, first question, from: rachLA, Jace: If I told you that I loved you, would you let me down easy or tell me 'get out you freak!'

Hmmm, many girl s are smitten by me, but I would choose `get out you freak!` if you asked me that in public-

Jace, shut up. You're done.

(Pushes Jace out of here and grabs Clary)

Okay Clary, you're back!

Yah…?

Yes, Yah!

Okay, first question from: rachLA, Clary: Did you enjoy making out with Simon? If so, would you do it again?

Ummm…

Yes?

Yes, I did enjoy it.

Yay! Would you do it again?

No. I'm with Jace.

….

Alright, Come on Simon!

(Simon comes in and Clary leaves.)

Yay! I love you Simon!

Okay…O_0

Don't be creeped out, you remind me of a friend. That's all.

Okay…

Question! From: rachLA, same as Jace's question.

I'd let you down easy.

You're so sweet.

Okay…

Now, Jace, Clary come here for the comments!

(Jace and Clary come in.)

rachLA: LOVE YOU JACE! LOVE YOU SIMON! Bye, Clary. Peace.

Jace: Bye. (Looking smug)

(I punch Jace.)

Simon: okay…bye.

Clary: Bye.

Alright! Alec, Magnus come in!

(Jace, Clary and Simon leave and Magnus and Alec come in)

Alec: You again!

Yes, me.

Magnus: (glares at me)

Okay…let's have the questions! Right now! I have a feeling Magnus want s to turn me into a frog…

Magnus: a frog?

Yes a frog, okay all the questions are submitted by Malec4ever except for one. Now, Malec4ever's questions:

I have lots of MALEC dirty questions! These are All for them: (sorry all bout sex)

What's your kinkiest sex toy?

Who usually bottoms? Who likes to bottom more?

Best sex position?

What's your biggest fetish (each answers individually)?

How was your first time?

Is Alec a screamer? Magnus?

Hehe k u don't have to use all, please update asap!

First!

Magnus: I don't feel compelled to answer that.

You don't have to answer them ALL. Only a few.

Next!

Magnus: (Smiles) Alec.

Alec: MAGNUS!

Magnus: I answered a question

Alec:( Glares at me)

Okay…Next! Before Alec kills me….

Alec: Isn't there only one?

Magnus: (Smiles) Would you like to find out?

OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH ENOUGH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! NEXT NEXT NEXT!

Magnus: I'm not answering that.

Why?

Magnus: Do I need to answer?

Okay…Alec, I take it that your now answering either.

Alec: You're right.

Okay….next.

Magnus: Fun

Obviously…..

Alec: ….

Alec, are you going to answer?

Alec: Same as Magnus

Okay….

LAST QUESTION!

Magnus: Yes

Ooooookaaaaaay…

Alec: MAGNUS!

Alright, you two can leave….

(Magnus and Alec leave)

**Please Review! And tell your friends! PLEASE!**

**EmoKiss**


End file.
